PJ Jaquins
PJ Jaquins is the 45th episode of Season 23. Summary Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella see how awesome the PJ Masks are and want to become just like them, so they decide to pretend to be PJ Masks, but when the nighttime villains capture the PJ Masks, Elena, and Isabel, the three little jaquins will have to save them as the PJ Jaquins! Plot The episode begins in Mooncliff Mountain where the PJ Masks are doing their amazing tricks, leaving Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom cheering and oohing and aahing as they watched. Elena, Mateo, Isabel, Migs, Skylar, Luna, and Dulce were impressed on how some kids like the PJ Masks can do such impressive moves just as Skylar heard Zoom says that he bet he can go as fast as Catboy, Estrella can fly as high as Owlette, and Mingo wishes to lift heavy things like Gekko. Then Zoom says that maybe they can act kind of like the PJ Masks. Mingo and Estrella agreed and decide to try it out. The next day, at the Avalor castle, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom were outside in the garden and busy making masks with wood, then painting them with red, green, and blue paints, and finally putting the finishing touches on them by adding jewels, Estrella puts feathers on her mask, and Zoom added cat ears on his mask. Just then, Isabel walks by and notices the little jaquins making their masks as she goes over to them to ask them what they were doing. Looking up to Isabel, Mingo explains, while gluing another green gem on his mask, that he, Estrella, and Zoom are making masks and that they are going to be PJ Masks like their friends. After the three little jaquins have finished their masks, they started pretending to be like the PJ Masks as Zoom pretended to use super cat speed like Catboy, Estrella pretended to use super owl wing wind like Owlette, and Mingo went to lift some rocks to pretend to use super gecko muscles like Gekko. Isabel laughed as she finds this very cute to see the little jaquins playing PJ Masks. Just then, Elena and Mateo appeared to see the jaquin cubs’ playing as the PJ Masks too. This was getting pretty cute as Elena saw Zoom jump from tree to tree like he was using super cat jump like Catboy does. Then, Estrella pretended to use super owl eyes to spot Migs and Dulce flying overhead. When their parents saw them, Migs and Dulce landed to find that their kids were wearing masks as he asks what they were doing and Mingo explains that he, Estrella, and Zoom are PJ Masks! Migs and Dulce were fascinated but they remind their kids that being a PJ Mask takes a lot of hard work as Mingo says that he knows and someday, he and his siblings might go into the night to save the day like their friends. Just then, Armando appeared to tell Princess Elena that something has happened at the city’s park as he lead her and her friends to the park, where when they arrived there, they found sticky splats all over the place. Then, Mingo spots a Luna Moth and Zoom goes to chase it as Greg recognizes it as one of Luna Girl’s moths, meaning that she's up to no good too, and so was Romeo when Connor spotted a slow motion butterfly zapped by his slow go ray. Villain Motives * Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja: To capture the PJ Masks, Isabel, and Elena Trivia * Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom pretend to be the PJ Masks. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 23 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Isabel Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 23 images Category:Elena of Avalor images Category:Jaquin images Category:Victory images Category:Group images